User talk:Ruff1298
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aurin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 13:10, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Tables! Taking a look at your table and will attempt to figure out what is wrong! Tnargraef (talk) 08:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Okay updating the talk page with this comparison! Tnargraef (talk) 09:06, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Bulleted List Are you using Visual or source mode by chance? I tend to use source mode myself, but here is a few quick tips: For Bulleted Lists like: * One * Two * Three ** Sub Three * Four * One * Two * Three ** Sub Three * Four Numbers: #one #two #three ##sub one ##sub two #four #one #two #three ##sub one ##sub two #four And lastly: Let's not forget sub bullets too with Numbers! # First Point # Second Point #* Sub point #* Sub point # Third point # First Point # Second Point #* Sub point #* Sub point # Third point But with all this I think it's pretty laid out # I #* Hope #*# This #*#* Helped! Tnargraef (talk) 08:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I use Visual. This probably explains quite a lot. ruff (talk) 08:12, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :It does actually! If you're fairly decent writing bits I would recommend trying the source mode. If it's not your cup of tea, you can always switch back! Tnargraef (talk) 08:22, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Datacube and Journals Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for adding locations to the Datacube Entry and Journals as you come across them. I have a level 50 on the beta server, so this weekend while I can, I've been copy and pasting out of his lore book into the wiki. Unfortunately, the lorebook only tells me which zone I found them in. Doesn't help players who want them for zone completion. I don't particularity like the mapping system in the game because I think each ZONE should have a 0,0 (zero, zero) point and it doesn't, there is however a coordinate system in place. As Carbine explained it to us, the entire map only has one 0,0 point and everything is mapped from there. Could you do me a favor and on top of explaining where you found them, would you mind standing on it, opening your map, finding your character with the map and noting the coordinates on the wiki page? It will look something like 2354,-4375 and I think on the current UI, its at the bottom of the map.Some journals and datacubes are a long ways away from any useful landmarks and may be harder to re-locate otherwise. The only bad thing, is that coords do not work underground. Those you can't do much about. I will usually note the location of the entrance. Thanks! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 15:12, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Note: I just installed NavMate and Radar addons. NavMate tells me exactly where I am without looking at the map and Radar tells me where my missing datacubes are.. Why didn't anyone tell me about these addons before??? LOL! So, maybe adding coords to the pages isnt nessessary if players use these addons, but if you happen across them and feel like adding the coords in, it still might be helpful for others in case they still can't find them even with the addons (they require you to be within a certain distance of them before you are notified). Thanks again. :) Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 21:17, April 20, 2014 (UTC) So I just happened to need some recent screenshots for NPCs, especially governor aluviel and councillor vaelen (either it's the result of inbreeding, uniform code for Great Houses, or placeholder). I need the corpse and info for the latter. P.S- I need "I Did What I Had to Do" for tv trope page on Lex. He probably mudered the one at the camp and framed it on Mecenary.